Saving Mufasa
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: PLEASE READ ME... The famous Ludacris and I are stuck in Africa after our plane crash. As we stay we realize water are thicker than blood. We must stop the King's brother before his plans rolls out and slove a murder that had an incent lion exclied. We must also figure out why the king's brother has his son on the death list.
1. Plane Crash and Lost

**AN/ So I'm starting a series of adventures with me and my favorite rapper/singer/actor, Ludacris in the Lion King world. **

**Here are me and Ludacris' description,**

**Me- A ****all red husky with white stockings on the legs, white going down the face, white underbelly, white under red tail and hazel eyes. Also has darker red extra fur on back of her head; like straight long hair. **

**Ludacris- a ****bulky, muscular husky with sleek sable brown fur with a white undercoat that extends up to his face, where the sable cuts in and extra sable fur on the back of his head. He also has a red collar with a golden 'L' on it and brown eyes.**

**So let's get started, enjoy!**

Plane Crash and Lost

Run

That was all on the red husky's mind.

"I got to hurry, what a way to start a first day" said the husky

At the Atlanta Air Port

"Where is she" said a light brown falcon

"Calm down, it's her first day after all" said a sable husky

"But we're gonna be late" wined the falcon

The husky chuckled and said "I have a pirate jet for a reason, Zack"

A couple of minutes later

"Finally" said the falcon

"I'm so sorry Luda…" the red husky started but stop when the sable husky gave a look

"I mean Chris"

"It's ok Sherise, let's just go"

The two huskies made their way onto the jet and the jet took off.

"You know you don't have to seat alone" said Chris

"I know, I want to give your space" said Sherise looking out the window

Chris sighed

"Wow"

Chris chuckled and said "Beautiful isn't it"

"Yea" replied Sherise in awed

Chris started sniffing and said "Sherise, is it me or do you smell fire too"

Sherise started sniffing and looked at the window and gasped.

"What?"

"Um...Ludacris I think you need to see this" said Sherise

Chris got up and looked out Sherise's window and his eyes grew wide. The plane's wing was on fire.

"Oh my god oh my god, Luda we're gonna die!" yelled Sherise

"Sherise, calm down"

"Ludacris, I have something to tell you…"

Chris wasn't really listening, but Sherise's next words defiantly got his attention.

"I love you"

"What"

"I know we can never be, even if we did survived this, but I want to let you know before we die"

Chris was speech less

'CRASH'

'BOOM'

"Cough cough Sherise where are you" yelled Chris

Chris was lying outside the plane.

"Ludacris,"

"I'm coming" said Chris limping over to Sherise who is under some plane parts

Chris digged Sherise out and asked "Are you ok?"

Sherise nodded and tried to get up she got up on her second try.

"Where are we?" asked Chris

The two huskies looked around

"I think we're in Africa" said Sherise

"How you know?"

She chuckled and said "I been watching Animal Planet since I was a pup. I think I know Africa when I see it"

"Well, we need to find water" said Chris limping away

"And do you know where you are going?" said Sherise limping after sable husky

Chris continued limping off so Sherise looked around and said "Cause we can get lost"

Chris stopped and looked at Sherise than around and realizes they are lost.

**AN/ So how did you guys like that? Please review and tell me what you think. First three will be added in my story.**

**Please give me,**

**Description**

**Age**

**Sex**

**Back-story**

**Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Sherise**


	2. Welcome

Welcome

Chris paced back and forth

Sherise rolled her eyes and started limping away.

Chris stopped and yelled "Where are you going?"

"To find somewhere to stay" replied Sherise

The two traveled for some time when Chris got the feeling of being watched.

"Sherise" said Chris as he stopped

Sherise turned to the famous husky and he continued "I have a bad feeling we're being watched"

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "You're not as brave you said you were in your songs, are you?"

Chris' eyes went wide and hung his head

Sherise continued moving when a huge hyena jump out and pinned Sherise.

"Ahhh" screamed Sherise

Chris charged at the hyena but two more hyenas jumped in his way. Then a loud roar was heard, everybody looked up to see a golden lion with a massive red mane charging over with a blue bird flying above. The hyenas bolted why the huskies stayed frozen in fear.

"Who are you?" the lion's voice boomed

"Um…I…I'm S…S...Sherise a…a…and …this …is…m…my …friend...Cr…Chris…S…sir" stuttered Sherise

The lion still had a stern glare

"Um…Sir" said Chris gaining the attention of the lion and Sherise

"Our way of travel crashed and we just need a place to stay" continued Chris

The lion's stare calmed down and said "I'm King Mufasa and give you promision to stay but if there's any problems you two will be exiled" and walked away

Sherise sighed and looked at Chris in an apologetic way. Chris looked at her and limped after the king. Chris and Sherise traveled behind the king in silence and side by side. In the distance the huskies were awed at the stricter of Pride Rock.

"Dad" called a voice

Chris and Sherise looked to see three cubs and a lion coming over. Two cubs had tawny pelts and blue eyes, but one sports a rich mild brown tuff on his head. The other cub was golden with reddish brown eyes and a reddish brown tail tuff. The lion was golden with a reddish mane and brown eyes.

"Simba" laughed Mufasa as the golden cub pounced on him

The cub got off and sat between to the other cubs.

Mufasa sat and said "This is Chris and Sherise; they will be staying with us"

Just then the blue bird from before flew down and said "Sire, hyenas are back"

Mufasa sighed and said "Introduced yourselves" and galloped off with the bird flying above

Chris and Sherise look at the group of lions. One of the tawny cubs spoke up first.

"I'm Nala"

The other tawny spoke up next and said "I'm Mheetu, Nala's twin"

"I'm Prince Simba" said the golden cub

"I'm Darrel" said the lion

"It's nice to meet you" said Sherise

"How about you rest, seems like you two went through a lot"

The huskies nodded and limped over to Pride Rock and lay at the bottom.

"Nala"

Nala looked up and Darrel continued "You and Mheetu go get Rafiki"

The cubs nodded and ran off, while Darrel stayed and lay down and went to sleep along with the new members uncle's pride.

**AN/ So what do you guys thinks? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Sherise and Darrel. Everything and everyone else belongs to Walt Disney and Christopher Bridges "Ludacris"**


	3. Darrel's Father

Darrel's Father

"Rafiki" yelled Nala once she and Mheetu got to a big tree

Three heads popped out. Two belongs to lionesses and the other belongs to a baboon.

"Nala, Mheetu what are you two doing here?" asked a tawny lioness with apple green eyes

"Darrel sent us to get Rafiki for our guests" said Mheetu

"Well then bring me to them" said Rafiki

"Scar" called a golden lioness with hazel eyes and a brown tail tuff

A reddish brown lion with a scar across his left eye and a jet black mane turned and growled "What is it?"

The lioness sighed "I thought you would reconsider your decision about Darrel"

"Madison, it's set. When I kill Mufasa, our son will kill Darrel" snarled the lion

"But Scar, Darrel is our son too"

"No! He has choosing his path and he choose to walk besides my brother"

"You know, he properly would have been by your side if you would have been a father to him. Instead Mufasa was there, so you have yourself to blame" said Madison before walking away

"Here they are Mr. Rafiki" said Mheetu

"What!" roar Sarabi waking up Chris and Sherise

"What's going on?" asked Chris

"You dirty low life…" Sarabi started but was cut off by Darrel

"Auntie, they are guests. Uncle let them stay here" said Darrel

"What's going on here?"

Everyone looked to see the king returning with Zazu flying above.

"You let these dirty animals in our pride"

"Sarabi calm down, they're no threat to us" said Mufasa trying to calm his mate down

"If you're sure" said Sarabi glaring at the huskies

"Come on Sarabi, let's rest. You need it" said Sarafina

Mufasa turned from his mate and friend to his nephew and guests and said "I'm sorry about my queen; she's on edge about newcomers"

"If I may ask, why?" Chris said as Darrel got up and sat besides his uncle

Mufasa sighed and looked at Darrel.

Darrel sighed and said "Cubs why don't you go play"

Simba, Nala and Mheetu ran off without another word.

Darrel turn back to the huskies and said "My uncle and aunt had a cub before Simba. But Mufasa let a lion, who later became Nala and Mheetu's father in the pride. But not long after him and Sarafina fell in love he killed my cousin. My dad was the one to find the dead body, so my uncle and my dad chased him off the lands"

"So that's why the queen is edgy" said Sherise

"Yes" said Mufasa with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry sir" said Sherise with her head bowed

Mufasa nodded and walked away with Darrel behind him.

"Wow, that…that was tense" said Chris

"Something smells fishy" said Sherise

Chris looked at the husky besides him and said "What do you mean"

"Something telling me that, the lion Darrel mention is not the real murderer"

"How come?"

"Why would anybody want to kill a cub right after they was allowed in a pride"

"So who do you think did?" asked Chris

"I don't know, but we need to find the twins' father"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"We talk to the one who knew him the closest" said Sherise walking away with Chris

In some bushes were two yellow eyes watching the whole thing and ran off to tell their king.

**Author's note: So how did you guys like it? A cliffy, wonder who were spying and wonder who killed Sarabi and Mufasa's first cub? Well you have to read and Find out.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank You!**


	4. Nelson

Nelson

Behind Pride Rock Sarafina laid under a tree when Chris and Sherise walked up to her.

Sarafina looked up and growled "What do you want?"

"We mean no trouble, we have a question for you" said Sherise

"What?"

"Where does the twin's father live at?" asked Sherise

"Why" said Sarafina sitting up

"We're just wondering" said Chris

"He lives in a pride called the Waterfall pride" said Sarafina

"Ok, sorry if we bothered you" said Sherise walking away with Chris

Sarafina looked on as the huskies disappeared before going up to the cave.

"Scar" yelled a female hyena with bangs

Scar looked up and saw two of his henchmen.

"What is it?" growled Scar

"There are newcomers in Mufasa's pride and they are going to see Nelson about the death of Lucas" said another hyena

"What" roared Scar

The hyenas shirked back a bit and Scar said "Shenzi get your fastest and strongest hyenas and go after them and killed them"

The female hyena nodded and bolted

"I have to put my plan in motion" growled Scar

Scar turned and said "Banzai, get Ed and meet me at the gorge tomorrow"

The male hyena nodded and ran off

"I will not let these newcomers ruin my plans of being king"

"So do you know where we going" said Chris walking by Sherise's side

"We are you going?"

The huskies stop walking and turned to see Darrel.

"Um to…"

"The Waterfall Pride" finished Chris

Sherise glared at her idol and looked at the lion.

Darrel chuckled and said "You two make a cute couple"

Sherise just looked at the lion and continued "I can take you there"

"Alright, let's go" said Sherise

The three traveled for some time when Chris felt like they were being watched again.

"Um… I think we're being followed" said Chris

Darrel stopped and sniffed around and growled

"What?" asked Chris and Sherise

"Hyenas" snarled Darrel

Just then Shenzi and six other hyenas jumped out of bushes snarling and growling.

"Run!" roared Darrel

The three ran till they came to a dead end

"Looks like you three have nowhere to go" laughed Shenzi

Out of nowhere a roar was heard

A lion came flying over some bushes and smacked hyenas to side to side. Then two more lions and a lioness humped out and fought off some hyenas too. After awhile the hyenas gave up and bolted.

A almost white lion with a rich brown mane and light blue eyes turned and growled "Who are you"

Sherise stepped up and said "I'm Sherise and we're from the Pride Lands"

The lion's eyes grew wide and said "Follow me"

The group got to a cave and where everyone sat down.

"Let me introduce myself and my soldiers. I am King Nelson and this is my second in command Dawn" said the white looking lion looking at a young grayish brown lioness with amber eyes

"My two strong solders and friends Nick and Kevin" said Nelson looking at a light grey lion with rich blue eyes and a dark grey mane and a dark brown lion with a darker brown mane and teal eyes

Sherise nodded and said "These are my friends Chris and Darrel and I'm, here on a count of a murder"

**Author's note: So what's going to happen next? Read to find out. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank You!**


	5. An Evil Plan Revealed

An Evil Plan Revealed

"A murder, hun" said Nelson pacing up till his blue eyes landed on a golden lion

"You look farmiler, who are you" asked Nelson looking at Darrel

Darrel looked at the lion and said "I'm Darrel, son of Prince Scar and…"

Darrel was cut off by the sound of Nelson growling. Everyone looked at the light pelted lion.

"That traitor" snarled Nelson

Darrel got in Nelson's face and growled "Don't ever speak of my father like that again"

Nelson was taken back but dismissed it and said "Your father is the true murder"

"What how come?" asked Sherise

"I seen everything" said Nelson with his head down

"How can that be?" Ludacris and Darrel asked

Nelson sighed and said "Killing the cub meant he was one step closer to becoming king after he killed Mufasa"

Sherise gasped at realizing what was going on.

"What is it?" Ludacris asked

"Scar killed his nephew and was going to kill Mufasa to be king" said Sherise with tears in her eyes

"I was exiled because of Scar blamed me. He said if I said anything he would kill my unborn cubs and my mate" Nelson said with tears in his own eyes

"We got to go back and tell warn Mufasa before Scar plans another attack" said Sherise getting up

Just then a pale tan lion with a greenish-blue eyes and a dark brown mane came running in.

"Jasper" said Nelson worried about what had happen for his friend to run in like that

"Scar….plans on killing Simba and Mufasa in the afternoon" said Jasper

Sherise's eyes grew wide and she ran off with Ludacris in tow.

Nelson looked at Jasper and said "Do Scar have help"

Jasper nodded and Nelson turned to Dawn and said "Go after them"

Dawn bowed her head and ran after the huskies and Darrel.

"You three come with me and get the pride. Mufasa is going to need all the help he can get" ordered Nelson

Nick, Kevin and Jasper bowed and ran after their king to gather the pride.


End file.
